Het vreselijke jaar
by 3DSDark
Summary: Hermelien's 6e schooljaar wordt afschuwelijk. Haar vrienden negeren haar.


**Proloog**

Wanneer Hermelien terugkeert naar Zweinstein, staat haar een onverwachtte verrasing te wachten. Niet alleen Harry en Ron negeren haar, ook de Zwadderaars pesten haar...

**Een verschrikkelijk jaar**

Toen Hermelien de Zweinstein Express in stapte voor haar zesde jaar, werd ze verhinderd door Malfidus en Korzel en Kwast.

'Zo, dus jij wou in stappen, Modderbloedje? Eerst betalen!'

'Laat me erdoor, Malfidus!'

'Betaal dan!'

Toen kwamen Harry en Ron aanlopen.

'Harry, wil jij...' Maar Harry en Ron keken niet eens naar har.

'Harry, Ron? Wat heeft dit te betekenen?'

'Je wordt genegeerd, Modderbloedje! Door je eigen vrienden nog wel!'

'Kop houden, Malfidus!' zei Hermelien en ze duwde hem aan de kant.

Ze liep door de trein en vond Harry en Ron in een coupé. Hermelien deed de deur open, maar die werd meteen weer dichtgedaan. Hermelien staarde Harry en Ron verbaast aan.

'Ga weg!' zei Ron.

'Wat, ma..'

'Weg!' riep Harry.

Hermelien liep verdrietig naar een lege coupé. De rest van de reis gebeurde er niks interessants. Eenmaal bij het station van Zweinsveld begon de trein langzaam leeg te lopen. Hermelien ging in een koets zitten met een stel eerstejaars, die zenuwachtig om zich heen keken. Toen het feestmaal begon, ging Hermelien naast Harry en Ron zitten. Maar die stonden gelijk op en liepen naar een andere plek. Hermelien at langzaam haar aardappels op.

'Oké, het is nu tijd om te gaan slapen!' zei Perkamentus. In een zee van rumoer stonden de leelingen op. Hermelien deed haar pyama aan en ging slapen. De volgende ochtend ging Hermelien weer naast Harry en Ron zitten. Maar zodra ze Hermelien zagen, stonden ze al op en gingen aan het eind van de tafel zitten. Hermelien nam niet de moeite om te eten en wachtte tot professor Anderling de lesroosters uitdeelde.'Fijn, als eerste een blokuur Toverdranken!' dacht Hermelien. Toen ze het lokaal inliep, was elke plek al bezet.

'Professor, waar moet ik zitten?' vroeg Hermelien aan Sneep.

'Naast Wemel!' En nu stil!'

Ron keek expres niet naar Hermelien toen ze ging zitten.

'Jullie gaan nu de instructies op het bord volgen, en aan het eind van de les hebben jullie een perfecte drank!' zei Sneep.

Hermelien pakte langzaam haar Toverdrankenboek. Toen ze haar ingrediënten ging pakken, hield een Zwadderaar zijn voet voor Hermeliens been en ze viel op de grond.

'O sorry, ik zag je niet!' zei Patty Park gemeen. Hermelien had een bloedneus die niet stopte.

'Naar de ziekenzaal!' zei Sneep. 'En snel, want e drank moet nog af!'

Toen Hermelien naar de ziekenzaal liep, kwam ze Loena en Marcel tegen.

'Hoi Hermelien! Wat is er met je gezicht?' vroeg Marcel.

'O, gevallen.' Zei Hermelien

'Zullen we even meelopen?' zei Loena.

'Is goed.'

Samen liepen ze naar de ziekenzaal.

'O, daar heb ik wel een middeltje voor!' zei Madame Plijster.

'Weg jullie!' zei ze tegen Marcel en Loena. 'Neem dit pilletje.' Zei Madame Plijster.

Zodra Hermelien het had ingeslikt, verdween het bloed. Ze rende naar het lokaal Toverdranken.

'Te laat, juffrouw Griffel! Dat wordt strafwerk!' zei Sneep toen de ketels al opgeruimd werden. 'En tien punten aftrek voor Griffoendor, wegens te laat komen.'

'Bedankt, Hermelien!' zeiden Harry en Ron boos toen ze langskwamen. Toen de lunch begon, ging Hermelien niet aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten. Ze had al zo vaak geprobeerd met Harry en Ron te communiceren, wat niet lukte. Ze ging dus langzaam aan de tafel van Huffelpuf zitten. 'Wie ben jij? Ik heb je hier nooit eerder gezien.' Zei een zevendejaars.

'Ik ben Hermelien Griffel, en ik zit ook niet in Huffelpuf, maar in Grifffoendor.'

'Wat doe je hier dan?'

'Mijn vrienden hebben me verstoten.' Zei Hermelien langzaam.

De Huffelpuf draaide zich om en ging weer verder met eten.

Toen Hermelien naar Geschiedenis van Toverkunst liep, werd ze ingehaald door drie Zwadderaars. 'Hé, kijk jongens! Daar heb je Griffel!' zei een jongen en hij trok haar boeken uit haar handen. 'Geef terug!'

'Kom ze maar halen! Zei de jongen. Hermelien rende op hem af. Maar toen gooide de jongen de boeken naar zijn vrienden. Zo ging het een tijdje door. Op een gegeven moment gooiden ze de boeken helemaal naar het eind van de gang. Lachend liepen ze weg. Terwijl Hermelien haar boeken bijeenzocht, kwamen Harry en Ron aanlopen. Hermelien, die het niet doorhad, probeerde een boek uit het vizier van een harnas te krijgen. Ron trapte expres de stapel verzamelde boeken om. Hermelien draaide zich vlug om. Het huilen stond haar nader dan het lachen. Ze raapte snel haar boeken op en liep naar Geschiedenis van Toverkunst. Ze was weer de eerste die oplette en aantekeningen maakte. Aan het eind van de les liep Hermelien naar de Grote Zaal voor de lunch. Ze ging weer aan de tafel van Huffelpuf zitten. Toen werd er een walnoot naar haar hoofd gegooid. 'Wie deed dat?' vroeg ze en ze wreef over de plek waar de walnoot haar raakte. Ze zag Malfidus lachend weglopen. Toen keek ze naar haar rooster. Weer Toverdranken! Zoals gebruikelijk liep Hermelien helemaal naar achteren en ging alleen op de bank zitten. Aan het eind van de les liep ze snel de klas uit, voor iemand iets kon zeggen. Hermelien begon steeds meer bevriend te raken met de Huffelpufs. Tijdens het avondmaal kwam er zelfs een jongen uit het vierde jaar naast haar zitten.

'Hoi, ik ben Edwin.' Zei hij. 'Hermelien.' Zei Hermelien terug. De dagen daarna begonnen Edwin en Hermelien steeds meer naar elkaar te groeien. Je zou het vrienden kunnen noemen. Toen Hermelien en Edwin voor het eerst samen naar Bezweringen liepen, kwamen ze Malfidus tegen. 'O, kijk nou toch eens! Griffel heeft een vriendje!'

'Hou je kop, Malfidus.' Zei Edwin en ze liepen gestaag verder. Toen ze Ron en Harry tegenkwamen, schudden die verwoed hun hoofd. Hermelien keek vals terug en ze liepen zwijgend verder. Op een gegeven moment wist de hele school het van Edwin en Hermelien.

'De Griffoendor en Huffelpuf' werden ze genoemd. Niemand keek ze nog aan, behalve de Huffelpuf's. Hermelien was er al zo goed als welkom. Professor Anderling en Perkamentus praatten ernstig met elkaar. 'Professor, juffrouw Griffel eet niet meer aan mijn Afdelingstafel!' zei Anderling tegen Perkamentus. ´Zou ik ook doen als niemand me meer aankijkt, behalve Huffelpuf.´ zei Perkamentus. En dus bleef Hermelien aan de tafel van Huffelpuf zitten. Harry en Ron keken haar nu niet eens meer aan. Hermelien was dan ook ziedend. Harry en Ron liepen alleen over de gang. ´Zeg Harry, vind jij ook niet dat Huffelpuf vreemd doet?´ zei Ron. Toen liepen ze Hermelien tegen het lijf. Ze stond daar, midden in de gang, met getrokken toverstok. 'Wat moet jij nu weer?' vroeg Ron. 'Expelliarmus!' schreeuwde Hermelien. Harry en Rons toverstokken vlogen de lucht in en Hermelien ving ze op. Hij brak ze alletwee doormidden. 'Hé!' zei Ron. Toen sprak Hermelien een spreuk uit die Harry en Ron op de grond duwde. Met enige aarzeling richtte ze haar stok op Harry en Ron. Ze had moeite om haar tranen te bedwingen. Teon liep ze van hen weg, huilend, en zonder iets te zeggen. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en ze liepen weer verder.

Hermelien zat niet aan de tafel van Huffelpuf, zoals gebruikelijk. Edwin keek zenuwachtig om zich heen. Waar bleef Hermelien nou? Inmiddels was het hartje winter op Zweinstein; je moest moeite doen om niet uit te glijden en de kassen waren helemaal wit. Edwin keek naar de Oppertafel. Perkamentus en Anderling waren er ook niet. Er is toch niet iemand die de Griffoendors uit de weg ruim?

'Hé Edwin, waar is je Modderbloedje? Moet je niet met haar gaan leren voor een of ander vak?' zei Malfidus plotseling. 'Ga weg, Malfidus!'

'Ach, gaat hij nu agressief worden?' zei Malfidus en hij liep grinnikend weg.

Perkamentus was nog steeds nergens te bekennen. Edwin begon zich zorgen te maken. Hij moest iemand halen om Hermelien te zoeken. Hij wandelde naar professor Stronk.

'Professor, weet u wie Hermelien Griffel is?'

'Dat meisje uit Griffoendor dat altijd hier komt zitten?' vroeg professor Stronk.

'Ja die. Ze is er niet en de lessen beginnen zo! Hermelien zou nooit te laat komen voor haar lessen. En Perkamentus is ook weg.' Zei Edwin.

'Perkamentus.. ah, daar loopt hij, samen met Minerva.'

Edwin draaide zich met een ruk om. Perkamentus en Anderling droegen iets met zich mee, iets zwarts..

'Ik ga kijken.' Zei Edwin en hij rende weg. Perkamentus was naar de ziekenzaal gelopen.

'Professor, wat is hi..' toen zag Edwin wie Perkamentus en Anderling meedroegen: Hermelien!

'Hermelien! Nee, Hermelien... Wat is er gebeurd?!' vroeg hij en hij draaide zich woest om.

'We vonden juffrouw Griffel buiten, in de sneeuw. Ze was helemaal verkleumd en kon nauwelijks haar ogen knipperen. We denken dat ze onderkoelt is geraak.' Zei Anderling.

Hermelien zag er inderdaad niet goed uit; haar handen waren blauw, haar haar was harder dan normaal en er zaten bevroren druppels op haar wangen...

'Heeft ze gehuild?' vroeg Edwin.

'Dat weten we niet.' Zei Perkamentus. 'Zo troffen we haar aan.'

Edwin pakte Hermeliens hand en kneep erin. IJskoud.

'Ik denk dat u maar naar uw les moet gaan.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Ja.. is goed...'

Tegen het middageten wist de hele school het van Hermeliens onderkoeling. Toen Edwin aan het eind van de dag naar de ziekenzaal rende, trof hij Harry en Ron daar aan. Ze zaten om Hermeliens bed.

'Wat doen jullie nou hier? Wegwezen!' snauwde Edwin en hij ging op het bed zitten.

'Waar was Hermelien voor ze werd gevonden?! Spreek!' riep Edwin.

'Ze probeerde ons te vervloeken, maar rende toen huilend weg.' Zei Ron.

'Wacht eens, die bevroren druppels, de tranen.. dankzij jullie is ze nu zo goed als dood!' schreeuwde Edwin. Harry en Ron zeiden niks.

'En ga weg! Jullie hebben hier niets te zoeken!'

'Mogen we niet eens bij onze vriendin zitten?!' vroeg Ron.

'Ik dacht dat jullie haar haatte. Jullie liepen altijd weg als ze jullie alleen maar aankeek.'

'Ja, maar ze is ook een Modderbloedje en..'

'Maar wel jullie vriendin! Bedankt! Wegwezen!'

Edwin probeerde haar hartslag te horen. Maar hoe goed hij ook zijn best deed, hij hoorde niks.

Toen rende hij haast huilend weg. Ron voelde nu Hermeliens pols. Angstig draaide hij zich om.

'Dood.' Zei hij.


End file.
